Percy's Journal
by quidditchseasonprotection
Summary: Written for an English project.Story set post-TLO, replacs TLH. 7 of prophecy come together. I may continue this, as I've had a couple requests. But for now consider it complete. Same characters as other story, but totally different storyline.


**A/N: Hey, it's me and I'm finally going to continue my Marching Band story, but I found this on my computer and thought I'd post it because I like it and it's a fanfic. So enjoy it or not and either way review... because I'm lonely:( JK, I'm just putting off studying for finals:D And yes, this does contain many of the same characters as my other story because I wrote this one, forgot about it and then redid it but made it about marching band and Draco Malfoy. And also I wrote this because my English teacher was all I love Percy Jackson and so I turned this in as my reading project to see if she was going to say this isn't what happens in the Lost Hero, but she didn't, she was like, that series needed to be continued; I'm glad you wrote this. And that's why it is nothing like The Lost Hero, because I wrote it to see if my English teacher was going to say anything about it.**

Percy's Journal

Written after The Last Olympian (by Rick Riordan)

September 13, 2011

I can't believe it. Tonight, one of the satyrs came stumbling over the border with a girl about my age, unconscious. Chiron took her to the Big House to heal her. That part wasn't out of the ordinary. It happened at least once a week. I mean, it IS a demigod camp.

The strange part was later, at the campfire that night, when Chiron was making announcements. Annabeth, my girlfriend, had given the girl the tour of the camp, so I was sitting on one side of Annabeth, with the girl on the other. Annabeth had introduced me to her, so I knew her name was Holly. She seemed reasonably calm, not freaking out or anything. Chiron was just finishing, and people were starting to get up to leave, when Annabeth gasped and grabbed my arm.

All around us, other campers were staring, disbelieving, at Holly. Above her head was a glowing symbol. I though I must be seeing things. The symbol was one I hadn't seen in about 7 years, namely since my own claiming: a trident. Everyone bowed after Chiron, but a lot of people looked a little uneasy. Chiron called for me; I walked numbly over to him. He told me to take Holly back to my cabin. Our cabin. I now have a sister.

September 15, 2011

I have only had a cabin mate for two days, and already the Poseidon cabin is unrecognizable.

The first thing Holly did was clean everything. Since I'm sharing now, I can't just throw my stuff wherever I want anymore. Now, instead of just my shield, the fountain, some bunks, and my stuff in the cabin, there are pictures, posters, and papers all over one half of the cabin (her half); two trunks next to one of the bunks (her bunk); a space with a computer, two garment bags, a hat box, a clarinet; and a table piled with books and journals.

If you walk in, you can tell right away a girl lived here. I'm still kind of thrown about having a sister. Holly's not bad; in fact, she's great. She's about two years younger than me, only 16. She lives with her aunt, because her mom disappeared when she was one, and her dad's Poseidon. She said she had always knew her dad hadn't just left, that there was something more to that story, and she had always loved Greek Mythology. She's a sophomore in high school She loves to read and write. Marching Band is her favorite thing in the world, besides her friends. She is incredibly smart. She's an ideal sister, I'm just not used to having any siblings except Tyson, who I only see over the summer, but I think I like this.

November 18, 2011

Today, two people came into camp with a satyr. More demigods, I presumed. I was right.

A daughter of Aphrodite named Lily, and a daughter of Hecate named Carrissa. They had been claimed almost as soon as they had crossed the border into camp.

I'm thinking about heading over to the arena for some sword practice, until Chiron gallops over to me, and asks me to take Carrissa and Lily to their cabins. I agree, partly because I want to go find Annabeth, and partly because I figure if I stop at Poseidon, I can get Holly to do it if she's around. I stop at Poseidon, and look in to see if she's there. She is, but before I can say anything, she screams, and sprints right past me, throwing her arms around Lily and Carrissa.

I'm just standing there, trying to figure this out, and not look too awkward, when Holly pulls away, and spins to face me.

"When did they get here?" she spits at me, like not telling her was a personal offense.

"A couple hours ago… Why?" I ask, confusion clouding my ability to think straight.

"Because." She says, rolling her eyes. "Lily and Carrissa are two of my best friends!"

"Really?" I say, not quite sure what this means. Usually, three demigods, especially if one is a child of The Big Three, attract a lot of monsters. How could they not have been discovered before?

"Lily lives in Texas, but Carrissa and I go to the same school, and are in the same grade." She says, eerily reading my thoughts.

"How does this work? Three demigods that knew each other before Camp Half Blood, that's pretty rare."

She shrugs, already halfway immersed in a conversation with Carrissa, which seems to involve the words cashmere, crutches, and bass drums. "I don't know. Annabeth might." Annabeth! All thoughts of sword practice erased from my mind, I run towards the Athena cabin.

December 26, 2011

In case you were wondering why I haven't written I over a month, it's because I was on a quest with Nico, helping him stop Persephone from killing him with giant evil sunflowers. We had to get her some rare flowers from the center of the Earth… It's a long story.

In case you were wondering about what Annabeth said, she said that it might be part of the Great Prophecy, bringing the seven demigods together. That doesn't really reassure me, but there's been no sign of disturbances; nor has there been word of any more demigods that know each other, so I'm just trying to ignore it.

Ok, the real reason I'm even writing in this today is because Holly and Carrissa are driving me crazy, and they're only quiet because I told them I was working on reports for Chiron. I finished those about 20 minutes ago, and I dug this out because it gives me more peace and quiet. If I'm not writing, they're being super hyper about some people that I guess they used to know, named David, Craig, Jake, Gabe, Alex, June, Michael, Dan, and Adam; that weird French show, Les Miserables, that apparently their marching band performed last year; bus rides they've taken on marching band trips, which get steadily weirder and weirder; and a Chronicles of Narnia Parody they're watching on Holly's computer.

Last night, they were being so loud, I couldn't sleep at all. They had a party with a Lily, Sarah (daughter of Dionysus), Megan (daughter of Aphrodite), Stephanie (daughter of Apollo), Rachel (daughter of Iris), and Presley (daughter of Hades). At about four in the morning, I took off (the party still going strong), heading for the Hypnos cabin. I didn't get up until about 11 this morning, when Annabeth showed up, drug me out, and took me on a picnic down by the lake. She had to go to archery at two though, so I had to find somebody else. Everyone was like 'We're way too overtired from Christmas to hang out, Percy', so I had no choice but to stay here in the Poseidon cabin.

I hear screaming in the distance! I gotta go!

December 26, 2011 again

The screaming was from the Aphrodite campers, who saw a giant drakon charge out of the woods, and head for the cabins. I get there just in time to see two guys drop out of the sky.

One of them channels lightning that hits the dragon in the mouth. The dragon's scales start to glow red with fire, and I charge in with Riptide drawn, but the other guy jumps in front of me, leaping 12 feet straight up, and stabbing the drakon in both eyes with twin knives. The beast collapses, almost crushing me, but the guys pull me out of the way at the last second.

I turn to ask who they are, where they came from, and why they fell out of the sky, and all those other normal questions you ask demigods (because they're obviously demigods), but when I do, Holly and Carrissa are already there, exclaiming Oh my gods, Craig! and Oh my gods, David! like they know these two guys. I suddenly realize they do. It's the guys named Craig and David they're always talking about, it has to be. A bad feeling connected to the Great Prophecy settles in the pit of my stomach, and when I look across the field, I can see the same thing reflected in Annabeth's expression. This is not good.

Annabeth and I make it to David and Craig at the same time, both of us already spewing questions. David and Craig look confused, probably because they can't understand us, which Holly remedies by slapping a hand over my mouth.

As they tell us that they were driving out to New York from Wisconsin, that suddenly, a force threw them from the car, nearly off a bridge, but that Craig saved them from being smashed with an air current, and he flew them out of there, until he nearly passed out from the effort, and they crash landed here in Camp Half-Blood, right into battle with a drakon, I notice that David, who is one of those preppy types, wearing all American Eagle, with blue eyes, and light brown hair that flips at the ends, is flipping a pair of drumsticks in his hands.

"Hey!" I blurt out, completely interrupting Annabeth's speech and worried side comments. "Can I see those?" I ask David.

He looks hesitates, looking wary, but he hands me the sticks. I experimentally flip one over in my hand; nearly dropping it (Percussion is not my strong suit. In fact, I suck at it), but nothing happens, it just remains a drumstick. I try flipping them all different ways, but no matter what, they're still drumsticks. Finally, frustrated, I hand them back to David –whose expression now looks more like he's trying to hide a laugh—and he goes back to flipping them in his hands.

Annabeth is staring at me strangely, like I've lost my mind, but Holly, when I glance at her, she inclines her head towards David's hands. He's still flipping the drumsticks, and every third flip he sort of thrusts them. I catch a flash of celestial bronze, and then it's gone: a drumstick once again. I look back at Holly, and she gives me a tiny nod. She makes a motion on top of her head, like a sun. I shoot her a confused glance, and she does it again. I just shake my head. She takes one hand, points toward the sun, and then towards David. This time I understand. David is a son of Apollo.

December 27, 2011

It's three in the morning. I've been up all night trying to find Craig. He disappeared after I fainted. When I came to, only Annabeth was still there. She looked pretty shaky. She couldn't figure out why I fainted, because I fainted before the miniature sun appeared over David's head.

Instead of answering her, I asked where everyone went. She told me that Carrissa had taken David around camp to Apollo's cabin, and Holly had taken Craig. So the whole reason I'm here is because Holly came back around midnight, without Craig. We asked her where he was, and she waved me off, saying "Around." No one has seen him since, and if Holly knows, she won't tell. I go to search the cabins for the fifth time. There's almost no one in the cabins; they're all out searching.

In the Hecate cabin I find Holly, Carrissa, David, and one of the other girls from Hecate named Shanna, all standing around a large suitcase. Shanna is practically in tears, crying "I heard something in that suitcase! And then, when I went to search it, I felt something alive!"

Holly throws a significant look at Carrissa, who nods back at her. Holly unzips the suitcase, and looks into the dark interior. I take a couple steps closer, and see that the suitcase is completely empty. Holly, however, sticks her head in farther, and says "Get out."

I'm beginning to think she's lost her marbles, but Carrissa says "What did he say?"

David replies "I think he said he's stuck."

Holly thinks about this, and I'm hoping she'll disregard it all, say they're crazy, and help me search, but instead she says to David "You take one arm, I'll take the other."

David nods in consent, and moves around to the other side of the suitcase. They both reach into the empty suitcase, and tug. I'm about ready to call Chiron, to ask if they're suffering from madness (Mr. D still pops in from time to time, and threatens students), when a head and upper body emerge from the suitcase. It's Craig. Holly and David are pulling him out of a suitcase by his armpits. Holly lets go, and takes Craig's left hand; Carrissa takes the right; David takes over the lifting, and in a couple minutes, Craig steps out of the suitcase, and onto the floor of the Hecate cabin.

"Thank you so very much." Craig says.

"Percy, take Craig to the Zeus cabin, and then get Chiron." Holly says over her shoulder, before turning to Carrissa and saying "It was pretty obvious that Craig was in your suitcase that time."

Carrissa shrugs, and says "Well, he could've been in my locker, or my cymbal bag, or, oh yeah–"

Holly starts saying SHUT UP! so loudly, I can't hear myself think. Carrissa shuts up right away.

I decide to leave and take Craig to his cabin before she can give me another job, like organizing her papers or having me pull someone out of her hat box.

December 31, 2011

In the few days that the boys have been here, monster attacks have nearly doubled. Holly's been having weird dreams, calling out stuff like "Spare him!" or "No, it's my fault, I was the one standing there!" or just screaming. More than once, I'm sure I've seen people sneaking into and out of our cabin at night.

I think Carrissa, Lily, David, and Craig must be having visions and dreams too, because they're always tired whenever I see them. I know this has to do with the Great Prophecy.

The gods have shut off all contact with the mortal world, which is the most troubling. Annabeth believes we have 5 of the 7 demigods assembled here at Camp: Holly, Carrissa, Lily, David, and Craig. We're looking for signs of the other two. Clarisse believes that if another shows up, they'll do it in a spectacular way, like the boys did. Travis and Connor Stoll think that they'll come in quietly. I didn't know what to think, but I was talking to Holly today, and she said that she has ideas about the other two. Then she threw her head back and yelled "Quads!"

Seriously, I worry about her. She's always disappearing with people from that group, and writing stuff that makes no sense. She left a piece of paper on my bed the other day, and all it said was 'Quads. Math. IM2. Going Gorillas. Competitive Marching Band. Quads. Quads. D.C. Drumline.'

Tonight at dinner, Lily said that another one was here. Following her was a tall guy. "Jakey!" Carrissa exclaimed. "Holly, it's Jakey, the quad player!"

Holly didn't look surprised. "You'd be Apollo, right Jake?" I noticed she left off the "Y". Jake nodded, looking unconcerned that he was part of a giant prophecy. Only one left.

December 31, 2011 still

Tonight at 11:30, another guy just came in, flying a chariot. Everybody (namely the Great Prophecy Group) cries "June!" and five seconds later: "Gabe!"

I saw that there are indeed two people in the chariot. The guy (I assume the other one was a girl with a name like June) parks the chariot, and they get out. I see right away that there are two guys in the chariot, and no girls.

Jake strides over to the one with dark hair and braces, saying "June! Where have you been?"

And then David's agreeing "Yeah, June, we haven't heard from you."

June grins, and says "Well, I had a little trouble with some giants, but I'm not a son of Nike for nothing."

The other guy, the one with sandy hair and glasses, frowns and grumbles "Well, I helped you sneak past all those other monsters."

June slaps him on the back "Yep, couldn't have made it without Gabe here. He's a son of Hermes. Who knew?" "We should get going." Holly interrupts. There's a general murmur of agreement in the group, and they begin loading bags (which I hadn't noticed before) onto the chariot.

Holly whistles, and seven pegasi, including Blackjack, sweep down. _Hey, how's it going, missy?_ Blackjack says in Holly's mind, but I hear it too, since I'm a son of Poseidon.

"We need a ride to the Capital of Ireland."_ Ireland, huh? The Emerald Isle? Sounds good to me_. _Let's go!_ Blackjack whinnies. The group climbs onto the pegasi, except Gabe, who seems to feel he should remain.

I run forward. "Wait!"

Holly looks down at me from Blackjack, who's already 10 feet in the air. "We can't, Percy. It's the Great Prophecy. We have to head to Ireland. Tell everyone." They start to leave.

"Stop! No!" I scream, but Holly just waves. In a few seconds, they're just dots on the horizon. I scream again, because I have a dark feeling none of them will come back. I head to the Big House to tell Chiron. The Great Prophecy has started.


End file.
